


City of Dis

by twasadark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twasadark/pseuds/twasadark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has a secret</p>
            </blockquote>





	City of Dis

**Author's Note:**

> A sort of stream of consciousness thing written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/) .

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
calm  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |   
[my fic](http://twasadark.livejournal.com/tag/my+fic), [supernatural](http://twasadark.livejournal.com/tag/supernatural)  
  
  
_ **Ficlet: City of Dis (Supernatural, G, Dean/Castiel)** _

Title: City of Dis  
Author: [](http://twasadark.livejournal.com/profile)[**twasadark**](http://twasadark.livejournal.com/)   
Pairing: Dean/Castiel  
Rating: G  
Words: 600  
Prompt: Supernatural, Castiel &amp; / Dean, Castiel is actually one of the fallen angels set to guard the gates of the City of Dis, rather than an angel of Heaven. The City of Dis is also known as the Sixth Circle of Hell in Dante's Inferno, and the walls of the city are guarded by fallen angels.  
Note: A sort of stream of consciousness thing written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/) .

_   
_ _ _Where did you serve?  
Hell.  
No, seriously.  
Seriously. Hell._ _

Good God, Y’all!

Castiel has a secret. Lots of them, actually. But this secret he cherishes in his heart like a special thing, now that he is Fallen.

He was there when Dante composed his epic, he remembers touching the sleeping poet’s eyes and bringing him visions of the divine, of the terrible, of the dark and wicked places that men can end up if they let their folly consume them. It was meant to be a warning, but the humans consider it great literature now. If they only knew how true it was …

He was Fallen once before, Fallen for love of a woman that time, the incomparable Lucenza, beautiful and wild and raven-haired. She was like a flame burning bright in the darkness, but like a flame she flared and then burned out, and now her spirit wanders lost and alone, embittered by life and what came after, forgetful of how Castiel gave himself over to her completely, and in so doing earned the wrath of Heaven.

For a thousand years he was cast into the Pit. He stood guarding the walls of the City of Dis in the Sixth Circle of Hell, where nightmares were made real. That whole time is like a never ending horror in his memory – always fighting the hordes of demons who besieged the city which housed those not truly worthy of entering the worst of hell because in life they did not actively choose evil, but instead remained silent when evil was inflicted. It was a city of frightened souls, lukewarm in passion and in love and in goodness. The thoughts of the people here were like spinning wheels, always working and working, always focused on low, dirty, material things. Zachariah had called the place the vestibule of hell, and Castiel had tried to be grateful that he served in that place instead of true hell. Still, the memories of rot and decay and endless, fathomless, meaningless years scarred him deep within.

He had been made cold and obedient by his time there, the compassion burned out of him, leaving him empty of all but the intellectual – the knowledge that he was a – what had Dean called him? – a hammer, a tool for heaven’s use, and nothing more. Once he was readmitted to heaven – to ease and light and peace – it took him hundreds of years to recover the attributes of forgiveness, mercy, and grace.

That was why he was charged with bringing Dean Winchester’s tattered soul up from the deep, because of the time he’d spent amidst the devils in hell. “Familiar territory to you,” Zachariah had sneered. And so it was.

What Castiel didn’t know at the time – couldn’t have known, couldn’t have suspected – was that this seething, broken soul, this righteous man trapped in heaven, would ruin him far more completely than Lucenza ever had.

There was a feeling deep in his center that made him think of hunger, this gnawing, twisting feeling of wrongness that demanded attention and action right away. And it wasn’t as Anna said, he wasn’t without feeling, cold and hard, it was just that all of his feeling, the great raucous lump of it, was pressed down into a solid ball, turned into wrath, purposeful and terrible and righteous. Or so he had thought at the time, back before he started to think for himself. Before he had stepped into the nexus of power and passion that is Dean Winchester.

Before he Fell for the second, and last, time.


End file.
